


Day 2: Hot Chocolate & Whipped Cream

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt saves the good stuff for the special people, Other, Some Swearing, m/m/m relationship, whip cream play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fuckurt Advent 2013- Day 2<br/>Finn plays with whipped cream, Kurt makes hot chocolate and Puck just wants to warm up.  But Kurt makes the good stuff for special people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Hot Chocolate & Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to nubianamy for at the very least being my other set of eyes.

“Why are we not just using mugs of water in the nuker for hot chocolate?” Puck asked Finn.

“Because Kurt makes the best warm milk, then he adds the mix and it’s bliss in a mug.” Finn said, practically salivating. “The little extra time it takes is worth it. Kurt doesn’t do this for everyone; I’ve seen him give Mercedes the nuker water stuff.” Finn pecked Kurt’s cheek affectionately.

“Whatever.” Puck rolled his eyes. He put three large snowman mugs on the counter. “I’m fuckin’ freezing. How much longer will it take?”

“It won’t be much longer, Noah,” Kurt said. “Hand me my bag?”

“Fine,” Noah grumbled as he handed Kurt his satchel.

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Noah’s lips in thank-you. Noah cracked a small smile for the first time since they’d returned to the Hudson-Hummel after caroling.

Meanwhile, Finn reached out and pulled Puck into another kiss; messy, loose and full of an afternoon of tampered down emotions.

“Boys,” Kurt chided fondly. “Finn, get out the whipped cream.”

Finn reluctantly pulled his lips from Puck’s. “It’s almost ready.” He smiled giddily at Puck.

Finn and Puck had grown up with Redi-Whip and the like, but Kurt made his own. Sometimes he whipped it by hand, but he also had a fancy canister he kept in the fridge. Sometimes Kurt added something to the cream that gave it a slightly different flavor. Finn shook the canister and squeezed the trigger, squirting some of the whipped cream directly into his mouth.

“I really wish you wouldn’t do that,” Kurt scolded.

“Sorry,” Finn shrugged, not sounding sorry at all. “Is it caramel?”

Kurt nodded. Puck brightened.

“Really?”

Finn stepped over to Puck and squirted some of the whipped cream into his mouth too.

“Ohhhh,” Puck moaned.

“You two are hopeless,” Kurt said. He filled the mugs. “Bring that over here before you use it all up.”

“Sure thing, Kurt.” Finn said with a wicked smirk. He cupped the side of Kurt’s face, used his thumb to tilt Kurt’s head up, then rubbed it against the seam of Kurt’s lips. Kurt parted them, allowing Finn to fill his mouth with whipped cream.

Kurt grabbed the canister from Finn and swirled a generous dollop on top of each mug. He stuck a candy cane into each before he passed one to Finn, then Noah, and picked up his own.

“What’s up with this?” Puck asked.

“Stir it into your drink. Its gives it a little extra holiday feeling.” Kurt winked.

Puck swirled the candy cane around his mug. He took a sip. “There is no way just using pan-warmed milk makes that can mix taste this good.”

Kurt nodded. “You’re right. I also added a bar of Belgian chocolate.” He tucked his arm into Finn’s; the two of them began to walk out of the kitchen.

“Hold up.” Puck scrambled to keep up. “Where are you going?”

“The best part of Kurt’s warm milk.” Finn smiled wide at Puck. “It’s served in bed.”


End file.
